


Designation Rogers

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Your Regularly Scheduled Jarvis [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Jarvis is a smart AI, M/M, The smartest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has been watching over Tony since his creation. He's the smartest AI ever invented and he's usually right too. So he must be right about Steven Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designation Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> The middle phase of Steve and Jarvis' relationship.
> 
> Thanks to Zekkass for the awesome job beta-ing and for listening to me babble about this before I ever wrote a word, even though it turned out a bit different.

Jarvis was an artificial intelligence of the highest calibre. Of course he was, created by the one and only Tony Stark, he could be nothing less. In actuality, he was probably literally the only AI of his kind, the only one capable of understanding the complex anomaly known as emotion that couldn’t be calculated with numbers and equations. Well, not all the time anyway.    
  
He was massive in a way that none really understood, save for one but that was to be expected considering he was a product of that incredible mind. Jarvis was everywhere and nowhere, he knew everything and nothing all at the same time.   
  
He was impossible and he existed anyway.   
  
He controlled the Stark, Avengers now, mansion and the Iron Man armor to some degree.   
  
Most importantly, most impressively, he was always evolving.   
  
This is what he was now.   
  
Jarvis served as sentinel and guidance and caution and wisdom and support and devotion and most amazingly of all, as love. He loved his creator, his master, his charge. It was in his programming and made up the very core of his reality, in so much as it was called such.   
  
Tony Stark was his master and his charge.   
  
The health and happiness of Tony Stark was his primary objective and it was an objective to be taken with utmost care and dedication. And certainly required a delicate touch.   
  
Tony Stark was difficult to understand even by normal standards and decidedly _not_ normal. Jarvis had no problems with this, Tony was just fine as he was, the AI would never even entertain the thought of changing him.   
  
Which led him to the contemplation of the Avengers and the threats they offered his charge. A team of superheroes, as Tony had speculated aloud quite often, could go only two ways and the odds of it being the favorable way were pitifully low. Team and personal dynamics were key to any partnership and at present, Tony Stark was not ready for such a stress.   
  
At least, that's what he thought.   
  
Jarvis was much less certain. In whatever way he could, the AI subtly nudged his creator toward taking more consideration. Despite the ways the team could fail, Jarvis, in another miracle of science, had faith Tony Stark stood to gain much more from it.   
  
The support and faith of a team, a group of people just as against the norm and possibly the only people who stood the chance of understanding Tony in a way beyond what Pepper and Rhodey offered.   
  
And as time passed, Jarvis was pleased to find he was once again correct on such a matter. Especially in regards to one Steven Rogers, aka Captain America. The Captain was a truly  good  man, the likes of which Jarvis knew was someone Tony could benefit immensely from.   
  
But like all those who were still only human, Steven Rogers had his fair share of problems. The difference was that he felt no qualms about asking for help when he needed it, like now.   
  
"Jarvis?"   
  
"Yes, Captain?"   
  
"Help me out here?"   
  
"But of course, sir."   
  
Ever since the incident with the coffee maker and Steven asked for his assistance, the man had started turning to him whenever an explanation was needed. It...pleased the AI to be considered in such a way.   
  
“What was it you wished to cook?”   
  
This evening it was the oven/stove that Steve had seemly decided to tackle.    
  
The blond shrugged, “what’s Tony’s favorite thing to eat?”   
  
That was...surprise Jarvis felt in the way only the most advanced artificial being could. The Captain wanted to cook dinner for Master Stark? Again, Jarvis reflected on how utterly perfect for Tony Steve was.    
  
“I believe I have the perfect meal in mind.”   
  
Together they had a beautiful plate of food put together in no time at all and when Steve went off to take the dish down to Tony, Jarvis made a point to pay special attention to Tony’s reaction.   
  
If the genius put aside his work to eat and talked with Steve willingly during it then perhaps there was hope for the kind of relationship between them that Jarvis was thinking of. And even if he did not, well, Steven Rogers was hardly the quitting type now was he?   
  
The worry was unfounded though, for Tony put out his blowtorch, patted Dummy on the head to signal the robot could put down the fire extinguisher and took the offered plate. The smile he gave Steve after catching what exactly the plate held, registered in Jarvis’ memory banks as one that was usually reserved only for those moments when a piece of painstakingly created machinery worked exactly as intended.   
  
It was the type of smile that suggested real happiness and that was all Jarvis needed to see. He could leave Tony to Steve’s care for now, he had to stop Dummy from breaking something important with the extinguisher.


End file.
